FairyChase
by HawkFrost21
Summary: To hunt down the most powerful dragon of all. Fairytail has to team up with another guild. Will they get along? will they have the strength to complete this mission? READ AND REVIEW (DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. PLEASE PM ME FOR QUESTIONS AND DETAILS)
1. Clash of two guilds

**A Grandchase and Fairytail crossover**

**Grandtail**

**Chapter 1: Clash of two guilds**

"Yahoo! Alright!" Natsu charged through the doors of the Fairytail guild. He is so hyped up now that their long and tiring mission is now over.

"Natsu, would you please be quiet?" whined Lucy, she was so tired. Not sleeping for two days straight was a pain. But it was worth it, at least she had the money to pay the rent of her apartment in time.

"Hello, Natsu, Lucy, Happy, it's good to see you back" their guild master approached them

"Hey there gramps! Wow! You've gotten taller than last time!" Natsu teased.

_**WHACK!**_

Makarov gave him a whack in the head.

"Stop fooling around Natsu, I will give you a new mission," he said

"Another mission?" Lucy whined "But we just got back-"

"Don't worry, it'll be worth it. Here" he gave them their mission

"WHOAH! AN S-CLASS MISSION?" Natsu shouted

"The mission is to slay a white dragon that appeared out of nowhere and is now terrorizing hundreds of towns. The reward will be... 500,000,000,000 JEWELS? AND AN UNLIMITED SHOPPING SPREE AND YOU GET TO SPEND THE WHOLE VACATION IN THE LARGEST BEACH OF MAGNOLIA... FOR FREE?" Obviously, Lucy is very surprised, this mission is so important that they have to give away that large reward

"But we can't do this mission, we're not an S-class mage yet" Happy interrupted

"I know, but this is an emergency. All of the other guilds are busy and there's no one here to do the job," Makarov mentioned. Come to think of it, there's not a single mage in the guild "So, I'm giving you permission to do this mission. Besides, don't you want the reward?"

"Of course I do!" Lucy raised her fist in the air

"Shouldn't it be 'we'?" Happy sweat dropped

"Then it's settled" Makarov declared

"Oh man! If Erza and Gray are here, I'm sure that they will be extremely jealous!" Natsu imagined Erza and Gray with their jealous faces

"Uhh... sorry to disappoint you Natsu but Erza, Gray, and the others will help you in this mission" Natsu stiffened

"There goes my dreams..." Natsu said with a gloomy aura around him

"But never mind that" Lucy tried to comfort Natsu "YOSH! Let's GO!"

"YEAH!"

"HAI SIR!" they exclaimed and they raced out of the Fairytail guild

"W-Wait! There's more! Another guild will also help you in this mission! The grand...chase... guild..." Makarov tried to call them out but it was too late, they're long gone. "Nevermind"

* * *

><p>Natsu stuck his head out of the window with his face... uhh... green<p>

"How come we have to go by car?" he whined. Oh god, he's gonna vomit again

"We have no choice Natsu" Lucy explained, "The place is too far and if we do it on foot, we won't make it in time"

"Yeah but-"

_**SCREECH!**_

The tires screeched it his something. Natsu fell out of the car and the car fell upside down. Natsu rushed to his friends.

"Lucy! Happy! Daijobou?" he asked

"I'm fine Natsu" Lucy said

Contented, Natsu turned and saw that on the other side of the road is another car, it hit a tree. Then, a fist punched the door open and revealed a red haired boy with a white bandana on his head.

"HEY YOU!" Natsu pointed out a finger to him "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING YOU CREEP!"

"ME? SAY THAT TO YOURSELF! YOU MONKEY-FACE!" he shouted back

"M-Monkey face?" Natsu snapped "HAHH! TAKE THIS!"

Natsu charged at him with his fist burning. The red haired positions himself in a stance and charged up some energy. When Natsu was just about three steps in front of him...

"Burning Dragon Uppercut!" he yelled. He suddenly slammed the ground with a punch that send Natsu flying and the boy followed him with a punch, followed by an uppercut that send him flying to the other side of the road.

"Natsu!" Lucy called out, trying to get out of the car. Happy followed

"Damn! He's strong" Natsu was pissed.

He stood up and charged him again. The boy dodged easily but Natsu countered him with a kick before he could hit him. As the red head landed, he quickly recovers and charged Natsu with a flaming fist. Natsu did the same, their fists meet and the force was strong the send them flying.

"You're good," said the red

"You're not bad yourself" Natsu complimented

The two were ready to give each other a final blow before-

"Stop it!" a voice interrupted the two. They stopped and a row of silver swords parted them. They looked where the sword came from and to Natsu's surprise, it was none other than...

"Erza"

"Erza-chan!" Lucy called her

Yes, it is Erza. On her Heaven's wheel armor. Gray, and Wendy followed behind, panting.

"Erza! It's so great to see you-" Natsu ran to her, only being greeted with a punch on the head.

"Natsu you idiot" a vein popped on Erza's forehead. "They're not our enemy"

"Gomenasai! Erza-chan!" Natsu knelt down in front of her

"Are you alright? Lucy-chan?" Wendy asked

"W-Well, I kind of..." Lucy lets go of her left shoulder, revealing a bleeding wound.

"Don't worry, I can fix it" Wendy said and healed Lucy's wound with her magic. Lucy thanked Wendy.

Erza, on the other hand, approached the red haired boy.

"I'm sorry about that, Natsu is just really an idiot," she said

"It's fine, Jin is also an idiot" another voice answered Erza. Behind the red haired boy approached another red haired. She wore a dark brown cape with red upper and lower clothing, her hair tied up in a high ponytail.

"Based on the color of your hair, you must be Miss Erza Scarlet," she said

"And you must be Elesis, nice to meet you" they shake hands.

"I'm sorry about that earlier, Natsu is really such a hot head" Erza began

"No, I'm sorry too, Jin is such a trouble maker" Elesis replied

"He started it!" Natsu and Jin said in unison and pointed at each other. An imaginary lightning bolt clashed at their eyes.

"Alright you two, break it up" Gray parted them. Along with another person with silver hair; then, a group of people joined the scene.

"Uhmm... I hate to interrupt, but, who are you guys?" Lucy asked

"Oh, pardon me. My name is Elesis, this is Lire," she pointed at a girl with yellow hair and pointy ears, carrying a bow

"...Arme" pointing at a girl with purple hair, carrying a staff

"...Lass" pointing at a boy with silver hair, carrying two daggers

"...Ronan" pointing at a boy with blue hair, carrying some sort of Spell Sword

"...Ryan" pointing at a boy with orange hair, carrying an axe

"...Amy" pointing at a girl with pink hair, carrying a weapon, chakram, they call it

"...and I assume that you have met Jin" she said, pointing at the red haired boy earlier. "We are the proud guild of GrandChase"

"Then it's my turn to introduce," Erza began "I am Erza Scarlet, an S-class mage..."

"This is Lucy Heartfillia, Gray Fullbuster, Wendy Marvell, Happy, Charle, and this idiot is named Natsu Dragneel. We are the proud guild of Magnolia, We are the Fairytail guild"

"Grandchase huh?" Lucy started "I never heard of that guild before, are you new?"

"Well, no, not really..." Arme replied

"Listen guys, we are all here for the same purpose. To take down that white dragon, Makarov called the Grandchase guild to help us with this mission," Erza explained

"What? How come he didn't told us?" Natsu whined

"I guess that we were so much in a hurry, we didn't let Makarov finish what he was saying... I guess" Lucy said

"Anyway, we are happy to aid you with this mission." Said Elesis

"So are we. WAIT! There are suppose to be 13 of you, demo... where are the others?" Erza asked

"They went ahead of us; they are waiting for us at the West Sector station. We parted so that we could meet up with you, Fairytail" Elesis pointed her finger to the West. "The Station is not far, once we pass this hill, we'll be there already. Shall we?"

With that, the two most powerful guilds of all time went to the West. Side by side, working together for a new journey, for a new adventure

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! So this is Chapter 1 of my Grandchase and Fairytail crossover. Please bear with me, I promise that the next chapters will be astounding ^^<strong>


	2. Meeting the others

**A Grandchase and Fairytail crossover**

**Grandtail**

**Chapter 2: Meeting the others**

"Finally, we have arrived"

Elesis pointed at a simple train station. They made it just in time, the train just arrived. Arriving at the station...

"Well, where is everybody?" asked Natsu as he looked around.

"Give me a break, where are they?" Elesis crossed her arms

"HOY! Sorry for making you guys wait" they turned their heads to see a man, about their age, with black spiky hair.

"Where have you been?" asked Elesis

"Hi there! You guys must be the Fairytail, I'm Sieghart, the greatest swordsman in the world," he boasted

"Hey! You old-timer! Stop ignoring me!" Lire and Arme sweat dropped. Soon after, three more people approached them. One is a girl with blue hair, she's wearing glasses and her eyes are completely different, one is red while the other one is blue that matches her hair. She seems to be busy reading a book. The second one is a boy with long greyish hair, he wears an eye mask and he carries a large sword behind his back. The last one was another boy with purple hair, he has two black horns on his head, he has amethyst eyes and his left hand is a mixture of violet and blue with black claws by his fingertips.

"Mataku, where have you guys been?" asked Amy

"We got bored on waiting for you guys," the boy with purple hair started "and besides, Mari decided to take on a little tour"

'_Got bored? But we were only gone for like five minutes' _they all thought in unison

"Anyways, Fairytail, these are our comrades, Dio, Zero, Mari, and Sieghart" Elesis introduced and they all did the same, again.

_**HOOT!**_

The train was about to leave and they all went inside... well, almost everyone...

"NO! NOT AGAIN PLEASE!" Natsu begged

"Natsu you baka! If you don't move your butt the train is gonna leave us!" Lucy is now pissed. The Chasers just stared at them, not getting what they're doing "That's it! TAUROS!"

Lucy summoned Tauros and he carried Natsu, forcefully, on his back

"A summoner eh?" Ronan started

"She's like Ley" Ryan added. Dio smirked, leaning on the window's frame.

With that settled, they headed to a small town called 'Golden Fountain'. the name of the town came from it's famous legend, that before the town was just a place for the homeless, the hungry, or in short for the poor. seeking for a better life, the people prayed to the gods. After hearing their prayers, the gods granted their wish and a fountain of gold water appeared and the place turned into a peaceful place. They say that the fountain has the power to heal and grant wishes. However, that fountain hasn't been working for a very long time.

The Grandchase sweatdropped, Natsu's vomiting! Well, Lucy explained anyway. Natsu has this motion sickness; he does that when he's in vehicle or something. Anyways, they're halfway there when...

**BOOM!**

A sudden explosion startled them. They looked outside and they saw the town being burned to the ground. But this is no ordinary fire, instead of it being red, its white. That's right, white fire. Natsu looked above and saw a shadow of a dragon by the clouds. The train pulled to a stop and Natsu, being his reckless self jumped off of the train and tried to chase after the said shadow. However, as he got there, he was too late, the shadow disappeared.

"DAMMIT!" he punched the ground

"Stop whining Natsu! Help us!" Erza called out to him. With the combination of the Fairytail and Grandchase guilds, they were able to put out the fire. Then, something caught their attention. a lone white flare is still glowing on a fountain's head. they tried to put it out but it was no use. This sparked Mari's curiosity. She jumped up and touched the fire... it then engulfed her...

"MARI!" they all cried out. Sieghart and Zero was gonna go after her, until the flame suddenly disappeared.

"So that's one of your abilities," a familiar voice came from behind them "this will be a good data" they turned their heads and saw Mari, holding the white flare on her hand. She lifted her other hand and casted a small spell. The white flame is now inside a small box made of ice

'_She's an ice mage?' _Gray thought. Mari then, placed the box inside her book

"Mari, you scared me half to death, what happened?" Arme, Mari's closest friend was dead worried

"Yeah Mari, I mean, you were totally on fire back then!" Jin added

"True, the fire consumed me. However, I have learned that it is no ordinary fire" she replied

"Ohh? Then what have you learned?" asked Erza

"That's classified, further investigation is needed" Erza sweatdropped for hearing her talk like that.

"That's how Mari-chan always talk" Lire whispered to them.

"Well, at this rate, I guess there's no point in staying here" Sieghart looked around "The entire town is now burned to the ground"

"Let's just go," Erza started walking away

"Joutou matte!" Arme called her out

"Nandeska?"

"What about the people that lived here? There still might be a few survivors-"

"We'll leave the police with that"

"Demo..."

"It's fine" Erza placed a hand on her shoulder "Besides, of we don't hurry up and defeat the monster that has done this, then more and more towns will end up like this, or worse"

Arme nodded

"So... how are we gonna get out of here?" asked Natsu

"By that!" Jin pointed out a small airship. I suppose that it's big enough for all of them to fit in. The others examined it. The airship is too old and too broken to work or even be fixed

"You idiot! This thing is impossible to fix!" Natsu blurted

"You got any better ideas?" Jin countered

"Use your head for once! Oh that's righ, you don't have one!"

"Say that to yourself, monkey face!"

"Monkey face? Why you..."

"Take this!" well, you know what happens next, those two started fighting again

"Well, if you guys aren't too busy then I guess we should get going now" Mari commented, the others shifter their attention to her. Only to see the airship look as good as new

"WHAT THE?" the fairytail are shocked speechless

"Well, you see, Mari is an expert with machines and stuff" Lire, again, explained to them. They all then boarded the airship

"Something wrong Dio?" asked Lass. Dio paused for a while and stared suspiciously at the fountain

"Ah, nandemonai" he said and boarded the ship

"So... where are we now heading?" asked Amy

"We're heading back to Magnolia, to the Fairytail guild" Erza answered

Meanwhile, back at the Golden Founatin. Whilst if their imagination, they didn't noticed that a lone flying eye was watching them...

"So they're coming back huh? What a pity, I was so enjoying in this beach" said a pink haired girl. She was looking at another flying eye's eye

"You should get ready mistress" said a tall man that is wearing a butler's suit

The girl yawned "I guess you're right. Jeeves, prepare my stuff, we're gonna give them a special greeting"

"Yes mistress Ley"

* * *

><p><strong>WAHH!<strong>

**I admit it!**

**I suck this chapter :O**

**No need to tell me, **

**I just wanna say thank you so much for the reviews I received so far, and those who liked this story :D**

**I promise that the next chapters will be on fire ^^**


	3. The Summoner

**A Grandchase and Fairytail crossover**

**Grandtail**

**Chapter 3: The Summoner**

Their hairs flowed back as the morning wind swept pass them. In just a few more miles, the Grandchase will finally reach the town of Magnolia.

"...are we there yet?" Jin yawned like a child

"Nope, but we're almost there" Erza replied

"Here you go, Erza-chan" Wendy said and offered Erza a glass of cold lemonade

"Thanks Wendy" Erza thanked, taking a sip from the cold liquid; Wendy also gave some for the others

"You too, Mari-chan" Mari moved her head to the side, facing Wendy. She switched the panel to auto pilot and took what Wendy offered her

"Thank you," she said. Wendy smiled at her. After a few minutes...

"There it is!" Natsu pointed, "We're here! We're finally here!"

Indeed, they're there. The Grandchasers has finally reached Magnolia, the home of the Fairytail guild. Their airship landed in front of the guild, spectators paused to look at the new faces. Natsu jumped up and cheered excitedly

"Well, Grandchasers, welcome to Fairytail" Erza nudged them to come over and the double doors opened.

"HEY! I'M BACK!" Natsu shouted

"NATSU!" he heard a familiar voice and before he knew it, a stray fist was gonna ram at him, he was able to dodge it though "You little punk! How come you were able to get in a S-class mission?"

"Hehe, looks like one of us, ain't so lucky anymore, right Gajeel?" their fists were just gonna clash until-

**WHACK!**

"You two keep that up and I'll personally dump you in the garbage until you guys rot" Erza hit their heads, a vein popped on her head.

"Gomenasai! Erza-chan" Gajeel and Natsu bowed in apology

"Are they always like that?"

"Could be, what do you guys think?"

"I think they're always like that"

"Yeah..." The chasers sweat dropped at the sight

"Back so soon?" said a man of a familiar voice

"Master!" Lucy, Gray, Happy, Wendy, Erza and Natsu cried

"It's so good to see you Elesis" Makarov approached Elesis and shook her hand

"It's been a while, Master Makarov"

"haha, You've grown my dear, how time flies. How's your father?" he asked

Elesis paused for a while, looks like Master Makarov still doesn't know what happened to her father. She shuddered, pushing back the tears as she almost thought that her father might be... dead. Before a single tear would come out, she felt a hand hold her shoulder. She looked back and saw Ronan, his eyes tried to comfort her. She smiled "He's fine... I hope" she whispered the last part.

"Wonderful! First off! I welcome you, the people from Grandchase in Fairytail!" Makarov announced "I am the guild master, my name's Makarov. Please, make yourselves at home"

"Thank you" they chasers replied

With that, the people from Grandchase were introduced and was welcomed by the fairytail members.

"WOW! Soooo cool!" a girl squealed

"He's so cute!"

"I have never seen anyone as handsome as him!" girls from the fairytail were swarming around the Grandchase boys like locusts. The main attractions are Sieghart, Dio, and Zero. Dio and Zero seem like they don't care and just ignored them. While the other one, well, you know Sieghart's nature. He's totally enjoying himself and was boasting about how great of a hero he was. The Grand chase girls just sweat dropped. Arme, Lire, and Elesis were taking a little tour with Erza, Wendy, and Lucy around the place. Amy was just fancying herself around the stage with Mirajane. It looks like Natsu and Gray found a new member in their fight, no other than, Jin. Lass, Ryan, and Ronan were on another table, they're also being swarmed with girls. As for Mari... well...

"Hey Dio" Zero spoke "Have you seen Mari?"

Dio looked around "Well obviously, she's not here"

"We should go look for her, she's our responsibility"

"Yeah, yeah" Dio shove his arm. They stood up

"Hey, where are you guys going?" Sieghart asked with girls piled around him

"It's none of your business" Dio shot back and the two of them walked away. Sieghart just let out a 'pfft' and took a sip from his drink.

**Meanwhile...**

"That place was so noisy" Mari sighed and looked up at the sky "Kormet, we can land from here"

Her robot, Kormet, followed her orders and landed near a cliff. She took out her book and released the white flame that she caught earlier at the fountain. The flare engulfed her once more, but it was no big a deal. Within a few seconds, she is now holding the flame in her hands.

'_hmm... let's see... I have first discovered that you can teleport your bearer by engulfing it, but it'll take time for you to reveal yourself again_' she thought, holding her chin '_Let's see what else you can do_'

She shot the flame from her hands and hit a tree, in just a split second it turned into ashes.

"That's normal" she said plainly "Is that the best you can do? I've seen other flames burn things into ashes within seconds, yours is no different," she said to the white fire, as if she's talking to it in life. The flame didn't respond and she sighed. Once more, she was about to launch the flame again until-

_**RAWR!**_

Mari turned around and saw the very creature they're after, the White Dragon. It roared to the sky and it stared at Mari, golden eyes meeting cerulean and ruby eyes. It's huge! If she would just know, it's even bigger than Acnologia. It's neck and head part was the only thing emerged from the sea below the cliff.

"_Ma...ri..._" The dragon spoke. They were staring in each other's eyes, not one of them wanted to break the silence, until the dragon did it first. It's eyes turned green from gold. Mari fell to the ground. With that, the dragon slowly opened its mouth

"SECRET PASSAGE!" Chaos balls hit the dragon. But it looks like it wasn't very effective, not one scratch marked the dragon. "Geez, sturdy are you?" said a magenta haired girl on top of a tree.

The dragon released a psychic wave at her and she teleported. "Gravity Ball!" she summoned three large spheres and it exploded on the dragon's face. It still doesn't have any effect! Once more, it released another psychic wave, she dodged again but it soon followed by another wave, sending the girl flying, breaking a number of trees in half. Once more, the dragon slowly opened it's mouth, small particles of light formed on the dragon's mouth. But... it stopped... the dragon stopped. It heard something; it took one last look at Mari. It took out it's right claw and touched her forehead lightly. After that, it just dove deep into the ocean.

"Mari!" Zero and Dio cried. They ran through the woods as soon as they heard an explosion, and that they saw Mari from the distance.

"Mari, daijoubo?" Zero held an unconscious Mari, while Dio approached the knocked out magenta haired girl. His eyes were like saucers of what he saw

"Ley?" he said and slowly, he touched her cheek. The girl groaned, saying that she's okay. Dio sighed, lifted her shoulder, and carried her to his back. He went back to Zero

"Mari's passed out, but I think she's okay- Ley?" Zero noticed

"Yeah, found her by those trees" Dio pointed, "She's fine I guess"

Zero nodded and carried Mari the same way Dio carried Ley

"Well, if you two are done. I supposed we should get out of here before the rain starts pouring" Grandark, Zero's talking one-eyed sword spoke. Zero and Dio nodded and rushed back to Fairytail

**~Back at the guild~**

"WAHH!" Arme was crying like a little girl

"There there Arme, we'll find her" Lire tried to comfort her

"Did you guys found her?" Elesis asked Natsu, Gray, and Ryan

"Not at all, she's not in town" Gray replied

"She's not in the guild either" followed by Erza and the others

"Come to think of it, Dio and Zero are missing too" said Amy

"I don't care about those two! If they do anything bad to Mari-chan I'll-I'll... ARGHH! STONE CURSE!" Arme cast a spell on Natsu and Jin and both of them turned to stone.

"WAHH! NATSU!" Lucy and Happy jaw dropped

"Don't worry, that spell will where off in a couple of minutes" Lire said

"Well, Dio and Zero sure looked like they were gonna search out for Mari earlier" Sieghart said, taking a sip from his drink

"And you didn't even asked them?" Arme cried

"I asked, but they said that it wasn't my business, so I just let those two on the run"

"Geez! You're such a pain!" A vein popped on Elesis' head. Ronan and Ryan held her arms before she could become a murderer "Why can't you move your lazy butt for once? At least help us find Mari! Geez, aren't you a little worried about her? And that you're sitting there with all your calm expression!"

"I'm... not calm..." Elesis paused and stared at him.

**BANG!**

The double doors of the guild opened, revealing two- okay let's make it four people drenched in rain.

"What's with this lot?" Dio spoke. The both of them went near the couch and laid the knocked out girls

"MARI-CHAN!" Arme rushed to her side and hugged her. She then looked at Zero and Dio "You two!" they looked at her "Why you little demons! What have you done to Mari?"

"We didn't do anything, we just saw them like that," Zero explained

"Them?" they all said in unison. It was when they just realized that there was another girl sleeping unconsciously on the couch

"LEY!" the chasers shouted

"Hey, it really is Ley" Ryan said

"Where's she been all this time?" Amy added

Slowly, because of the noise, Ley opened her eyes and struggled to sit up. She looked down on her clothes

"Ley, you okay?" Dio touched her shoulder

"JEEVES!" Ley shouted "where is he?"

From out of the blue, appeared a tall man with white hair and mustache. He knelt in from of Ley

"Mistress, you have summoned me?" he said

"My clothes! Just look at this!" she lifted a torned, piece of cloth "I can't just waltz around wearing this kind of thing! Where are my clothes?"

"Yes, mistress," then, Ley stood up. Ignoring the confused members of fairytail

"If you're gonna change, there's a dressing room over there" Mirajane told her with a smile

"Oh thank you" she said and walked to the said room. She came back with the same clothes but now it look's as good as new.

"Not a bad fit" she said to herself

"Uhmm... e-excuse me, but who are you?" asked Lucy

"This is Ley von Crimson River, a member of the Grandchase guild, and also a summoner" Elesis explained

"A summoner? Like me?" Lucy said

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

><p><strong>That's Chap 3 of Fairychase :D<strong>

**Sorry if I made you guys wait but no worries! I won't be back to school 'till January 9 ^^**

**That means I'll have plenty of time for my fanfics **

**Well, thanks for the reviews I received so far. Hope that you'll still continue to read this story, bye!**

**Next on Fairychase:**

**Heart of the Whispering Cave...**


End file.
